(1) Field of Invention
The current invention relates to the field of wearable tray systems. It also relates to the field of structural members of incrementally adjustable length.
(2) Description of Prior Art
There currently exist a number of different models of wearable tray systems on the market designed to harness onto a wearer to provide a tray space in front of the body for supporting any of various items desired. Generally, those extant tray systems use one of several harnessing mechanisms to attach some form of neck-strap directly, or via extension, to the trays. One disadvantage of these ‘neck-strap’ models of wearable tray systems is the danger of a propeller blade becoming entangled in these neck straps and creating a potentially hazardous situation. However some no longer available wearable tray systems did use shoulder straps rather than neck straps—e.g. ‘Tray-Table’ or the Dubro™ transmitter tray. All The currently and previously available models of wearable tray systems known to the inventor have very limited or no adjustability. Further, the inventor is not aware of any other wearable tray systems which suggest or offer capacity for the multiple uses of the present invention. Many extant wearable tray systems are designed very specifically to hold one type of transmitter only and for this reason, would be virtually useless for any other purpose. Although no search of previously issued patents has been performed, searching for ‘transmitter trays’ on the internet yields information on a variety of devices currently on the market. Some of those found which the inventor considers to be the closest prior art include:
BVM Transmitter tray found at:
www.bvmjets.com/accessories/tray.htm;
Transmitter trays MC-14, MC-16, MC-20, MC-22, MC-24 Graupner and FC-15, FC-18,FC-28 Futaba and MPX 3030 found at:
www.modelhelikopter.ch/elektroniku.htm;
MX85 series transmitter trays found at:
www.flairproducts.co.uk/radio/txaccessories.htm;
Robart Transmitter Super Tray found at:
www.aero-sports.com/ponteri/news/tray/supertray.html;
Robbe transmitter trays found at:
www.pandanmodelboats.co.uk/acatalog/;
and C.B. associates metal transmitter tray;
as well as instructions for building a transmitter tray found at http://webpages.charter.net/rcfu/constguide/xmtrtray.html;